


acacia

by devilmandykebaby



Series: yurimare [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderbending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: Re-imagining of the core scene with Kraylio lesbians.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Series: yurimare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	acacia

It was shocking how gently Kray wrapped Lio up in the thorned ropes, taking care not to injure the girl’s pristine skin. Kray tightened them ever so slightly, to prevent her prize from escaping, but not enough to bleed.    
  
“Galo will come for me,” Lio spit, thrashing in the thorns. Oh, that wouldn’t do.   
  
“You’re going to hurt yourself, pet,” Kray gently placed her hand under Lio’s chin. The girl surged forward, attempting to sink her teeth into Kray. How savage. Kray calmly took a step back, avoiding Lio’s messy attempt at an assault. Lio’s own teeth clacked together, and she drew blood.   
  
“Look what you did, silly girl,” Kray shook her head.    
  
Lio scoffed, squirming uselessly in her bonds. She was beautiful like this, struggling, hair mussed, stripped down to her essence. Flames couldn’t save her in this state, the very flames she had been so reliant on up until now.    
  
“What  _ I  _ did? You make me sick.”   
  
With a flick of her finger, the restraints tightened on Lio, and she cried out To further her point, Kray sent a stream of her own fuschia flame towards Lio, encircling her sweet face at first, but then inching down the girl’s petite frame, teasing her. Kray only had to tame her, and she would be perfect.    
  
The flame traveled further down, cinching her waist, and then stopped at her crotch, and the two met eyes. Lio was too weak to summon her own flames, but her glare alone made her burning fury clear. Kray took a step towards Lio as she had her flames continue, swirling around Lio’s most intimate place, rubbing her gently. She couldn’t hold back her little gasps, and Kray was pleased.   
  
“Let me hear you more,” Kray said steadily. “You’re beautiful, Lio Fotia. You just need to be taken down a notch, is all.”   
  
Lio helplessly attempted to press her own thighs together to achieve some sort of friction, but the thorns held her legs spread-eagled, and all she could do was submit to Kray’s flames. Seeing the proud Burnish boss reduced to such a state brought back some long-hidden away feelings in Kray.    
  
“ _ Kray _ ,” Lio attempted to hiss, but it came out a broken moan. Kray hadn’t let up her ministrations, the flames only growing hotter, stronger, faster against Lio’s clothed wetness.    
  
“More, more, come on now,” Kray teased, close enough now to graze her hands across Lio’s body, resting on her hips. Lio’s breath was hot in her ear, her off-beat panting such a lovely sound, echoing inside the searing metal of the core.   
  
Lio could only shake, thrusting back onto Kray’s burning heat, the frustration building. Her beaten leather pants were clearly soaked at the groin, and Kray wanted to eat her up.    
  
But, not yet. Not until the two were on Omega Centauri, together forever.   
  
Lio sobbed, droplets of blood from her bitten lip staining Kray’s pristine white blouse. The girl convulsed against the restraints, trying her utmost to chase a release, and Kray adored how easily she got her to this state, a possible omen for their future life together on a not-so-distant star.   
  
“Cum, pet,” Kray whispered, taking Lio’s sticky face in her hands. “All you need is to do as I ask.”   
  
Lio spit blood into Kray’s mouth, but Kray quickly met her with the gentlest kiss. The salt of Lio’s tears, the iron of her blood, Kray wanted it all. Lio surprisingly didn’t pull away, apparently desperate for some semblance of comfort. Kray ran a hand through her mussed hair, but held her head in place.   
  
“I hate you,” Lio whispered. “You aren’t going to get away with this.”   
  
Kray laughed. She would allow Lio her delusions for now, if it kept her behaving this well.   
  
Not bothering with a response, Kray instead tightened a thorned rope right where the folds of Lio’s pussy were underneath the tattered pants, and Lio cried out, Kray swallowing it right up.   
  
“ _ Mm--mm--Kra--y-- _ ”   
  
The thorns rubbed back and forth against Lio, so hard it must have hurt, but Lio seemed to like that. Or maybe she was so far gone, and desperate for anything, too weak to object.   
  
And with that, Lio came, her thighs quivering pathetically, and she weeped right into Kray’s mouth. Kray held her through it, so proud of her.   
  
“Good girl,” Kray said, petting her hair in gentle strokes.    
  
Lio’s shoulders were racked in sobs at what she had become.    
  
“Don’t touch me,” Lio muttered. “Just know you haven’t won.”   
  
Kray couldn’t help but laugh. She clearly had quite a bit of work cut out towards taming the little Burnish. The good thing was, she had time, should the Parnassus successfully take off with Lio’s help.   
  
Taking Lio’s face into her hands once more, Kray gently kissed each cheek. “My bride,” Kray whispered. “I’ll mold you into perfection. You needn’t worry one bit.”   
  
Lio’s eyes were shut tight, as if to deny her reality. Kray knew she would change her tune soon enough.    
  
Nothing seemed more perfect to usher in an era on a new world like a grand wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my friend robin saying the core scene would have been way hornier in the movie if they were lesbians and kray would call lio her "bride" thank you youre a genius. also i imagine after this galo comes and saves lio like the movie and bursts krays bubble


End file.
